


Control

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom medita sobre el poder, y sus distintos modos
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 1





	Control

**Control**

Tom contempló su nueva oficina, atiborrada. Como nueva cabeza de familia había tenido que trasladarse con James a la mansión Potter, mientras Charlus y Dorea se encontraban en una segunda luna de miel, y se trasladarían a una de las múltiples propiedades en la costa que poseía la familia.

Todas las empresas de la familia estaban ahora bajo su control y comenzaba a comprender por que Charlus se había retirado. Las inversiones de la familia abarcaban prácticamente todas las ramas de la producción, pociones, artículos mágicos, librerías, escobas, inmuebles. Sin duda un emporio de los más importantes del mundo mágico junto a los Black y los Malfoy.

Por no hablar de las implicancias políticas de su puesto, y su lugar eminente en el Wizengamot. Tenía poder, un poder por el que había matado años atrás, y por el que había estado dispuesto a vender su alma. El destino era realmente impredecible, el poder que tanto había anhelado, la posibilidad de acceder al control del mundo mágico estaba ahora al alcance de sus manos y sin embargo…

Observó la figura que en la otra habitación terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles que habían traído del departamento, totalmente seguro de que ni siquiera la posibilidad de controlar todo el maldito mundo valía nada si implicaba perder a ese hombre que se había transformado en el centro de su vida


End file.
